


Sirius Meets Remus’ Parents

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: After almost a year of dating, Remus finally brings Sirius home to meet his parents. Sirius is only mildly terrified, but Hope and Lyall Lupin give him a home like he’s never known.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Do you think I should wear a tie?”

“Do you even own a tie?”

“No.”

“Just wear your jacket. I don’t think they’re gonna care about what you’re wearing.

“I want to make a good first impression,” Sirius pouted, digging through his drawers and throwing clothes over his shoulder. “I only get one first impression, and they might hate me if I mess it up.”

Remus rolled his eyes, sliding off his bed and wrapping his arms around Sirius’ shoulders, pulling him into his arms. “They’re going to love you no matter what. Just like me. Stop worrying so much.” He kissed him gently, poking Sirius’ cheeks to get him to smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t they like you?

“Because I’m a Black,” Sirius answered flatly, his lips twisting at the bitter taste of his family name.

Remus frowned, shaking his head. “You’re a Black who was sorted into Gryffindor, transforms into a dog, and fell in love with some idiot who tries to kill you every month. You’re the least-Black Black in the history of Blacks.”

“You only try to kill me sometimes. James isn’t always so lucky,” Sirius said, finally managing a small smile. His fingers hooked into the loops of Remus’ jeans, pulling him closer. “But you always know what to say.”

Shoving his shoulder, Remus pressed their foreheads together, kissing him again. “I can’t wait to bring you home.”

The boys normally spent spring break at Hogwarts, enjoying an empty castle and unbounded freedom in the vacant halls, but this year, James was bringing Lily home to meet his parents, so it only seemed fitting for Remus to do the same. Sirius had agreed immediately, the guilt only weighing on his shoulders later when he realized he could never do the same for Remus.

“Do you have any chocolate? I need to stress eat.”

“Milk or dark?” Remus asked, holding out the two options in his hands.

Sirius took them both, tearing the wrappers off the sweets and tossing them into his mouth. Remus only laughed, fishing out another truffle from his backpack for himself.

As they sat on the train, Remus next to the window, like always, for the best reading light, Sirius watched the city fade away, rolling fields of sheep and stone walls quickly taking its place. He had a couple hours to suffer in his thoughts, twice wondering if he should change his pants, it maybe jeans were too casual. Beside him, Remus could nearly hear the thoughts ricocheting around his brain, and each time he felt Sirius’ muscles pull taut, he’d rest his head on his shoulder and press a chaste kiss to his jaw.

“I’m really glad you’re coming,” Remus said quietly as the train slowed, approaching the station. “I’ve never brought anyone home before.”

“Just hold my hand, okay? I think I’m going to die.”

Remus laughed, but did as he was told, taking Sirius’ hand in his and lacing their fingers together, guiding them off the train.

The station was smaller than King’s Cross, only a single inbound and outbound platform, and didn’t have any fancy stores or loud speakers. It was a stone building with a vending machine that only worked part of the time, the distant call of cows and the clucks of chickens providing the music. It was home.

It occurred to Remus, then, what had happened. In front of him: his home. Standing beside him with their hands molded together: his other home. His heart had never burned brighter.

“Remus…you live in hillbilly land,” Sirius smiled, craning his neck around to take in the surroundings.

“Yeah, I live in a barn, it’s right down that old dirt path and my roommate is a goat,” Remus giggled, pulling Sirius along. As they walked, Remus pointed at his favorite places, the candy shop on the corner, the café across the street, the bookstore nestled in a narrow alley strung with Christmas lights twelve months out of the year.

Sirius nodded and smiled and asked questions, looking at the town but staring at Remus, trying to memorize how the fading sun sparkled in his eyes, .

“Alright, this is it,” Remus said proudly, gesturing to a quiet lane on the outskirts of town, where the fields brushed against the street, a flock of sheep just out of reach. “Ready?”

Sirius gulped, straightening his shirt for the tenth time in five minutes, and took a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

As soon as Remus stepped on to the walkway leading up to his home, the door swung open, revealing a woman with his same honeyed eyes nearly bursting at the seams to welcome them inside.

“Come in, come in, you’ll catch a cold!” She insisted, ushering them inside. The spring air had only the smallest bite to it, but compared to Hope’s effervescent warmth, the world was subzero.

“Oh, it’s so nice to see you!” Remus’ mother cheered, pulling her son into an enthusiastic hug and kissing his cheek, leaning up on the tips of her toes to reach. She ruffled his hair, shaking her head. “You need a haircut.”

Sirius disagreed; he liked the longer curls. They were always in a state of disarray, which gave him the perfect opportunity to run his fingers through Remus’ hair and fix them.

“And this must be Sirius, right?”

“Very nice to meet you, Ms.–” Sirius greeted formally, not sure if he should shake her hand or bow or do nothing at all. Remus’ mother made the decision for him, taking Sirius into her arms and pressing his head against her shoulder.

“I’ve been waiting years to meet you, love. Welcome.”

This was strange. Walking into Remus’ house and hugging his mother within twenty seconds. Walking into Remus’ house. Hugging his mother. Hugging a mother. Sirius’ body was stiff and didn’t quite fit right in her embrace; it was a motion wholly unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable. He could get used to it.

“Mom,” Remus sighed, pressing his hand against his face. “You said you wouldn’t get weird.”

Remus’ mother quickly removed herself from Sirius, waving away her son in an attempt to subtly dry her eyes. “You’ve made us wait seven years, Remus, I’m not guaranteeing anything. Do you want tea? Biscuits? I can make some?”

“I already have a kettle brewing for dinner,” a man said, ducking out of the kitchen. Remus inherited his height from his father, his blonde hair, too, but where Remus was soft around the edges, he was sharper, but not unfriendly. He stuck his hand out towards Sirius, who was only so glad not to be swallowed in another hug. “Nice to meet you, son. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Son. His father had called Sirius son. It wasn’t a sharp word, laced with poison, nor a sarcastic sneer. It was genuine and kind. Sirius thought his ribcage might shatter from his heart pounding in his chest.

“Thank you so much for having me,” Sirius smiled, the nerves slowly fading away. “Can I help with dinner?”

Hope wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen before Remus could protest, handing him a peeler. She pointed towards a bushel of carrots, stirring a pot on the stove. “You could peel those, if you don’t mind. Do you like mint sauce?”

Sirius’ ears perked up. “I love mint sauce.”

“I’ve got a secret recipe. It’s the best mint sauce you’ll ever have, guaranteed,” Hope smiled, already well aware of Sirius’ mint sauce obsession, thanks to Remus. She explained the recipe to Sirius, who nodded deeply and asked for a piece of paper to write everything down, never once revealing that she had just copied the ingredients from a box at the store.

Remus sat in the living room with his father, peering through the kitchen door at his boyfriend and his mother, his body a little fuzzy, drunk on the thought of doing this every Sunday, Sirius an official member of the family.

“I like him,” Lyall said, following Remus’ gaze. “I was worried when you first told us but…he’s different. He’s good.”

Remus nodded. “Yeah. He’s good.”

At dinner, Sirius and Remus sat across from his parents, passing around slabs of the roast, bowls of potatoes and pitchers of gravy, digging into their first home-cooked meal in months. It was silent for a long while, save for the scratch of forks and knives on plates, Remus and Sirius already reaching for seconds before either had spoken.

“Do you two have any plans for the week?” Hope asked, pretending she hadn’t noticed when Remus scooted his chair closer to Sirius at the beginning of supper.

Remus talked through a mouthful of carrots. “I want to take him up to the highlands tomorrow if the weather is nice.”

“Ooh, how romantic,” she swooned, unbothered by Remus’ wide eyes begging her to shut up. “You know, your father took me up there once. Make sure you bring a blanket, I had mud in places mud should never be for weeks–”

Sirius couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as Remus’ fork clattered to his plate, frantically waving his hands and declaring complete innocence. Lyall only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders when Remus asked for help.

“So who was the first one to admit their feelings?”

“MOM!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus’ parents instantly love Sirius, and suspicions grow when Sirius asks about marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Remus’ parents showed Sirius to the guest bedroom, where fresh cut flowers brightened up the nightstand and a perfectly made bed waited for him. Sirius almost felt bad sneaking out of his room just minutes later, creeping across the hallway into Remus’ awaiting arms.

“Shh!” Remus hushed, pressing a finger to his lips as they stifled their laughter, falling into his bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind them.

“Do they really think we don’t sleep together?” Sirius grinned, raising a curious eyebrow.

“I’m sorry about them,” Remus sighed, burying his burning cheeks in the crook of Sirius’ neck. “I knew it was going to be bad but…not that bad.”

“Your dad called me son,” Sirius whispered, the words sounding strange on his lips. His fingers traced slow circles against Remus’ skin. “And…your mom hugged me like…like she was never going to let go.”

“I know,” Remus moaned, “they’re so embarrassing.”

“No,” Sirius disagreed, his hand stilling on Remus’ shoulder. He swallowed hard. “They’re wonderful. Do you think they liked me?”

Remus pulled away, his eyes finding Sirius’ in the pale moonlight. Heavy tears clung to Sirius’ long lashes, not quite spilling over year, but so close. With a careful thumb, Remus wiped the water away, pressing a delicate kiss to Sirius’ forehead. “They loved you. They’re absolutely, one hundred percent in love with you. Just like me.”

Sirius smiled, raking his fingers through Remus’ curls. “I want to come back here.”

“We haven’t even left yet.” Remus pulled them back into the bed, shaking his head.

“You know what I mean,” he teased, shoving Remus’ shoulder. They fell into a quiet moment then, Remus finding his place back in Sirius’ arms, their legs intertwining and ankles hooking around each other. There was still more to be said. The words built on Sirius’ tongue, his heartbeat finding a swift rhythm with the nerves electrifying his veins. “You know how this is our last year of school?”

“Yeah?”

“What happens after?”

Remus’ brows furrowed. “What do you mean? After we graduate?”

“Yeah, I mean we’ll all get big fancy adult jobs and save the world and do all these cool things without Filch breathing down our necks. What happens to us?” Sirius explained, bracing for an answer he didn’t want to hear.

Remus couldn’t pretend that he hadn’t thought about it before. James and Lily already had plans to move in together, to get married as soon as they threw their graduation caps in the air, to start their lives together because forever was just around the corner. Sirius was less committal. He’d move to London, or maybe Iceland, become an auror or open his own prank shop. Remus wasn’t sure where he fit into that equation.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “What do you want to happen?”

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t know either. But whatever happens, I want it to happen with you.”

“With me?”

“Unless you don’t want that,” Sirius said quickly, the thought of losing Remus after graduation, just a few months away, lodging an anchor in his stomach.

Remus shook his head, pressing a gentle hand on Sirius’ cheek. “I just endured the most awkward dinner of my life. You’re stuck with me for a long time, Sirius Black.”

Sirius laughed, kissing Remus. “A long time, huh?”

“The longest. Infinity time.” Remus paused, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Sirius waited patiently, holding his breath. “Do you think…”

“We’ll get married?” Sirius finished uncertainly, praying he didn’t read Remus’ rapid pulse against his chest wrong.

“You’ve been thinking about it?”

Sirius could only hope that Remus’ bedroom was dark enough to hide the furious flush of his cheeks. Of course he had thought about it. It crossed his mind every time Remus smiled at him, made his tea just right, held his hand and kissed his forehead. “Well, James and Lily are gonna be hitched like two hours after we graduate, so I’ve always just sort of thought…maybe we’d do it someday, too.”

Remus nodded, but didn’t say anything. He hesitated so long that Sirius squirmed beneath him, his lungs about to shrivel and die if he didn’t take a breath soon. “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything,” Sirius assured, not the answer he was expecting.

“I want to be the one to ask.”

Sirius blinked, the words slowly settling into his brain. Then, realization washed over him, a towering wave that pulled him into the undertow, and he was suddenly drowning in imagining a life with Remus, hands clasped together, matching rings pressing into their palms. “Okay. I promise.”

Remus’ lips found Sirius’, soft and gentle, pressing him into the mattress. Hands found waists and fingers found hair, and in that small bedroom, the same place Remus had spent countless nights wishing for a friend who could truly, unconditionally love him, a new chapter of their story began.

Lips kissed chapped and swollen, Sirius pulled away, a little breathless in the bliss. “This is stupid and purely hypothetical and you don’t have to answer now–”

“Sirius.”

“You know how it’s tradition for the groom to share a dance with his mom? Do you think…do you think your mom would dance with me, too?”

Remus knew the answer immediately, but the words were hard to string together. His voice was hardly audible in the quiet night. “Yes. I think she would.”

“Okay.”

“Get some rest, alright? We’ve got a lot of hiking to do tomorrow.” Remus kissed his cheek, pulling the covers around their chins.

“Are we gonna get mud in places mud should never be?”

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep.”

When Remus woke up the next morning, slightly disoriented back in his childhood room, it took him a long moment to realize the bed beside him was empty. It wasn’t such an alarming sight – Sirius was probably in the bathroom, or taking an early morning walk – but the sound of loud laughter echoing from the kitchen made Remus jump out of bed, barely stopping to tug on a pair of sweats before pounding down the stairs.

Sirius sat at the small round table flanked by Hope and Lyall, a stack of pancakes in front of him, dripping with syrup and butter. His teacup was half empty, no longer steaming, and his face was flushed from laughing.

“Good morning, love,” Hope cheered, gesturing to the empty seat beside Sirius. “Pancakes are hot off the hob.”

Remus glanced cautiously between Sirius and his mother, his mother and his father. There were no embarrassing baby pictures on the table, no sign of his horrible crayon drawings or mangled poetry.

“Your mom was just telling me about this record store a couple towns over. Do you think we could go? Maybe tomorrow?” Sirius asked, shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth. Never an early riser, Remus expected dark bags under Sirius’ eyes, perhaps unable to sleep in the unfamiliar house. But his face was bright, brilliant light pouring from his eyes with the heat of a thousand suns.

“Sure,” Remus nodded, reaching for a pancake. “We could go today if you want.”

“No, I wanna go to the highlands,” Sirius declared, pointing his fork at his plate. “I’m fueling up for our grand adventure. Do you think we’ll see some cows?”

“Cows?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you know, those big shaggy cows with the horns. Those are highland cows, right?”

“Those are my favorite,” Hope chirped.

“You’ll definitely see some cows,” Lyall agreed, sipping on his tea. He nudged Hope’s elbow. “Do you remember when we went cow tipping?”

“You didn’t!” Remus cried, his hand clasped over his mouth. “Why would you do that?”

“What? What’s cow tipping?” Sirius asked, trying not to laugh at the way Remus’ voice broke in disbelief.

Hope batted her husband’s arm. “Don’t give them any ideas.”

“Too late,” Remus groaned, not needing to look at the devious curiosity spread on Sirius’ face to know exactly what would happen to the first cow they came across on their hike. “Damage is already done.”

“If you scare a cow just right, it falls over,” Lyall laughed, his nose crinkling just like Remus’ did when he was exceptionally happy. “I almost lost an eye once from a bull with big horns. I’d recommend petting the cows, not tipping them.”

“Sirius and Remus would never do that,” Hope dismissed with a wave of her hand. “They’re much more responsible when we were at their age.”

Sirius’ ears perked up. “You guys dated when you were our age?”

Lyall grinned. “Fourteen years old and I knew she was the one.”

“How?” As soon as the word left Sirius’ mouth, he instantly regretted it, not to mention the claws digging into his thigh as Remus begged him to kindly shut the fuck up. Sirius dove for another bite of pancakes, pointedly avoiding Hope’s parted lips and Lyall’s small grin.

Lacing his hands behind his head, Lyall leaned back in his chair. “When you know, you just know.”

Sirius knew. And so did Remus. It was so easy, knowing that they’d get married one day, they’d have their own family, they’d find a happily ever after in the midst of the chaos.

Remus cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Right, well, we have to go. Lots of hiking to do, cows to pet. Don’t wait up for us tonight.” He stood from the table and grabbed Sirius’ wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Sirius mumbled, his cheeks still burning red and filled with bites of pancakes.

Hope and Lyall watched them stumble out the front door, sharing a quiet smile.

“I’m glad they have each other,” Hope finally sighed.

It took Remus and Sirius two and a half hours of hiking to find a highland cow. Sure, the sloping green hills and the pastoral landscape was beautiful, but Sirius was so focused on that damn cow, Remus thought they could have saved time and just went to a local farm.

“COW!” Sirius screamed, startling the birds out of the treetops. The cow looked up from where it was eating a patch of tall grass, not perturbed in the least. Sirius quietly stalked over, his hands braced in front of his body, fingers itching to sink into its long coat.

“Hi there, cow,” he greeted, letting the animal sniff him before deciding it didn’t care how close Sirius got. “It kinda looks like you,” Sirius said, squinting at the cow, and then at Remus.

“It does not look like me,” Remus replied indignantly, hands on his hips.

Sirius pressed a light hand to the cow’s hair, sweeping aside the chestnut waves to reveal its eyes, warm and brown. “You’ve got the same messy curls, the same big eyes. I’ll get you some Viking horns so you can complete the look for Halloween next year.”

“Wonderful.”

“Can you take my picture with my new cow friend?” Sirius asked, handing him the polaroid camera hanging around his neck.

“Does your new cow friend have a name?” Remus taunted, holding the camera up to his face and snapping the portrait.

Sirius thought long and hard. “Mary.”

“Mary had a little lamb, not a cow.”

“Mary is offended you don’t like her name,” Sirius gasped, covering Mary’s ears. The cow just blinked, slowly chewing long stalks of grass. “I’m sorry Mary, he doesn’t mean that. Remus is just a cranky old werewolf, don’t listen to him.”

Remus shook his head, holding his hand out for Mary to smell. The cow’s nostrils flared, and the lazy chewing suddenly stopped. Snorting, Mary’s hoof struck at the ground as she took a step closer to Remus, lowering her horns.

“Um. Sirius?”

“It’s okay, she’s saying hi.”

The cow took another step, a low moo slipping past her lips. Its tail flicked wildly behind it, and when Remus stumbled backwards, Mary charged.

“Call your fucking cow!” Remus screamed, running down the dirt path they had just climbed, scrabbling on the loose rocks and only narrowly keeping a lead on the murderous cow.

Sirius chased after them, calling Mary’s name, trying not to laugh. Just in reach, Sirius grasped one of Mary’s horns, pulling the cow to a halt. “I didn’t know cows could run that fast.”

“Well, now you know!” Remus huffed, bent over his knees, catching his breath.

Letting go of the horns, Sirius hardly had a second to blink before Mary snorted at him, too.

“Don’t you dare, Mary!” He cried, but it was already too late. He sprinted towards Remus, the cow hot on their tails. Together, they sprinted away from the cow, stumbling once and almost losing a limb, before throwing themselves down a hill, where the cow finally relented. Falling on top of each other in a muddy heap, the boys panted, shoving each other with dirt lodged in their smiles.

“Sirius?”

“What?”

“I have mud in places mud should never be. And not in the good way.”

“I can help with that.”


End file.
